coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Shock
Sugar Shock is a villain in universe 1 of the /co/niverse. Her main goal is mischeif and if her fun is threatened by either hero or villain she will go on the offensive. This includes villains trying to destroy the world, leading Sugar to sometimes act as a hero. She is a member of Hell's Kitchen but frequently acts alone as well. Powers *Sugar Manipulation **The power to manipulate glucose and sugar. **Naturally more energetic than the average human **Can manipulate metabolisms to a degree **Can extract and add sugar from various sources (including living organisms, inducing hypo and hyperglycemia) **Causes cavities on a whim **Can create golems out of desserts and sweets ***Gummi Bear Swarm ***Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ***Cotton Candy Wooly Mammoth ***Cookie Dough Voltron Origin Sarah Sweete was what society would call "a loser." With few friends and no motivation to become the successful and boring lawyer her parents wanted her to be, she simply made a run for it rather than become what she didn't want to be. Finding that her parents weren't even looking for her and had decided to cut ties, Sarah used her meagre funds to move as far away as she could to The City. Down on her luck and needing money, Sarah Sweete came across a promising ad. "Test Subjects Wanted. Must be diabetic. Will pay." It was worth a shot, she just had to become diabetic first. No harm since they were probably curing it, right? She set to work shoplifting and devouring candy, convinced this would work. Then, everything changed when she came across a mystical ancient Chinese candy shop in the shady part of downtown. Devouring their entire stock, mysterious power surged through her body and she bacame Sugar Shock with the power to manipulate sugars. She decided to introduce the world to her new identity with the Candypocalypse. Personality Burning energy is a must for Sugar Shock. Not doing so causes her to become sick and eventually fall into a coma. She hardly sleeps in attempt to prevent this from happening and the result is she is more than a little illogical and crazed. She displays symptoms of ADHD and emotional insecurity both as a result of lack of sleep and because of factors that were present before she gained her powers. Her destructive antics are therefore a result of a combination of boredom and a need for attention and validation. Sugar Shock isn't all just instability and issues, however. She is clever, resourceful, and has a generally good sense of humour (perhaps excluding bad puns and amused schadenfreude). She isn't one for grudges and has a genuine fondess for many of those she fights against, seeing them as part of the fun. She finds senseless murder boring and unnecessary, seeing any death or injury she causes as an unavoidable side effect rather than a goal. Appearance Sugar Shock's wide brown eyes are constantly darting around, never seeming to focus on anything. Her lack of sleep is further emphasized by the dark circles under her eyes, pale skin, heavy smudged eyeliner, and the permanent "bed head" style of her long, curly, chocolate coloured hair. She is slender and small, but more so in an underfed way rather than "attractively thin model." Sugar is never without her candy necklaces and braclets, wearing far too many to be reasonable. She even wears some around her ankles leading to some speculation over just how flexible she is to be able to nibble on them. Her clothes look as though they were washed with a high lighter in the machine. She favours bright colours and the raver style of dress, her mismatching and clashing clothes inexplicably working. Category:Universe 1 Category:Villain Category:Ultimate Universe